


Water song

by JamiLol



Category: Mermaids - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fantasy, Sirens, girl luv girls, idk what else to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 05:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14098461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamiLol/pseuds/JamiLol
Summary: Sirens- beautiful, mythical creatures who use their songs to lure sailors into their own death, causing ships to sink and sailors to drown. When someone else responds to the song, what will they do?





	Water song

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still kinda bad at writing and this is like my first story since i wrote about percy jackson fanfics (lmao)  
> also Arrician is pronounced Ah-rih-see-in just so you know.  
> Azala- Uh-zay-luh  
> pls comment with that validation uwu  
> Also- there's a ton of different myths about sirens so one I'm basing it most off of is that sirens are created from women being thrown off of/killed on a ships (any kind I guess?? pirate, cruise, etc.) and they come back as sirens to lure the people that killed them. Also I'm adding to it so they can kinda mind control ppl. I'm bad at describing lmao but you should get the basics of it  
> i'm also bad at summaries so forgive me

Water. I had always loved the water; the feeling of swimming so fast through it and not knowing where you're going, the vastness of the oceans, everything about it. It was my home. It was also the death for many humans.

I've seen hundreds die in the murky depths of the sea, whether from the call of other sirens or from their own wish. I had been one of them, thrown off the ship I was on by random dirty men. I was eighteen. I've wanted revenge ever since, but have never once sung. 

I watched a ship pass with bored eyes. I glanced over at my friend, Azala, watching as she opened her mouth. "Are you really gonna sing again?" I groaned.

Azala glared at me accusingly. "So what if I am? At least I _try_ to sing, Miss I'm too good of a being to kill other."

"Oh, get over your attitude. Doesn't it ever get tiring, singing the same old song and watching dumb boys die." I asked, pulling myself up on a rock. 

She gasped in shock. "Of course it doesn't. I died in these waves, why shouldn't they?" She asked. "And besides, you can't even ask that question, seeing as you've never tried it yourself." 

I lied down on the warm rock, sunning myself. "I've never had the need to."

"That's the biggest lie I've heard, and I was even told I wouldn't be killed on the ship ride." She snorted. "I bet you sound like a dying seagull when you sing."

My face grew red. "I do not! I can sing perfectly well."

She raised her eyebrows, seeing my reaction as an opportunity. "Oh really? You probably couldn't even lure someone off the ship."

"Yes I could!" I argued, glaring at her.

"Oh yeah? Prove it." She pointed dramatically to the ship that was still sailing several hundred feet from us. Even from our distance we could hear the shouts of the drunken sailors standing on the deck.

My eyes followed her extended finger to look at it, making it's way slowly through the waters. "Maybe I will." I heard a snort of laughter from the siren next to me, and shot a dirty look her way. I slipped back into the cold water, making my way towards the ship. I counted the distance between us in my head as I cut through the water. 800 feet, 700 feet, 600 feet... it went on for a few minutes, until I was merely 200 feet away. I got myself up on a nearby rock, taking a deep breath. I had never done this before; what if she was right? I might sound like a whale with scratched up vocal chords.

I glanced back at Azala, who was sticking her tongue out at me. I looked back at the large ship in front of me and opened my mouth, sing softly at first. As the song went on, my voice got louder. It only went on for a few minutes, but I was already beaming. 

 _I showed her._ I thought to myself. I looked up at the deck of the ship- the sailors were still talking. My smile fell; so I can't lure any sailors out. Then, I saw him- a short person with what looked like black hair, though the glare of the sun made it hard to see. He stood at the railing, leaning over too much for it to be considered safe. They were silent for a few seconds, then took off their hat and jacket. Then, they leapt over the side of the boat. My eyes widened.

"That's a girl." I whispered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note- I'm going to be switching off POVs every chapter or so.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short, especially for a first chapter but like idk man. I hope you liked it I guess :P


End file.
